Naruto: The Stormbringer
by Fireboy19795
Summary: Naruto as a young boy was chased out of the village on his birthday, at 7 years old. When he finally stops to rest, he finds an old temple to take shelter in, from the coming storm. Watch how HE becomes the storm, as he meets two unlikely teachers, discovers his past, and finds a future to look forward to! NaruHina! Strong/Smart Naruto! Council/Sasuke/Sakura bashing! R&R Please :-)
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1: The storm arrives

"Kill it!" Shouted a civilian, as the angry mob chased a small blonde.

"Burn it like it did our wives!" Shouted an angry man, holding a torch.

"Stab it like it did the fourth!" Shouted a woman, holding a kunai.

All the while Naruto Uzumaki, son of the fourth Hokage, not that he knew it, and orphan of Konoha was running for his life, and out of the general area of Konoha. 'Maybe if I leave the village, I can lose them.' He thought desperately, exiting the village gates.

As the mob approached the gates, they came to a stop. "That's right, run like the fox that you are!" They shouted after him.

Crying as he ran, Naruto took one look back, seeing the jeering faces and angry looks he was getting, and then never looked back.

Naruto sluggishly walked onward through the woods, looking for anybody around that could be a threat, when he stumbled, quite literally, across an old temple with a swirl over the entrance. Hearing the thunder in the distance, signifying an approaching storm, he slowly walked inside. Seeing nobody, he looked around and found an old cot lying on the ground. Collapsing on the bed, he slowly faded into the blissful oblivion that was sleep.

SMACK!

Not so much, I guess.

"Ow!" Naruto shouted. Looking around, he saw an elderly man, dressed in monks' robes, bald, and with a very long beard. "What was that for?!"

The elderly man just smiled. "You know, it's polite to introduce one's self when you enter a home."

"O-oh." 'Thank Kami it's a kind old man, and not another angry mob person.' "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. Who might you be?"

"Uzumaki, you say?" The old man said, stroking his beard. "You know, this temple is an old Uzumaki Clan temple, dedicated to the god Susanoo. Have you paid your respects lately child?"

Naruto's eyes widened. "I... I have a clan?"

"You mean to tell me..." the old man's eyes narrowed dangerously. "that nobody ever told you of your clan or history?" He growled out.

"N-no. Why? What is so special about me?"

"You are Naruto Uzumaki, correct? That is what you said?" The old man questioned, looking outside the temple and towards Konoha.

"Yes."

"Then why are you beaten like a dog when they should be thanking you?"

"Thanking me?" Asked Naruto. "What did I do that deserves thanks?"

This got the old man's ire once again. 'Fools, if Kurama really felt like it, he could have escaped months ago. And still they beat him.' He looked Naruto straight in the eyes. "You hold within you the Greatest disaster to ever befall Konoha, with the exception of Madara Uchiha, the Nine-tailed Fox demon."

Naruto's eyes widened at this revelation. 'I... I hold within me the Nine-tailed fox?' He looked at the old man's face, searching for any signs of lying. "S-so, the p-people are r-right? I AM a m-monster?" He cried.

Thunder boomed outside, and rain started to pour outside. "NO! You are just as human as the rest of those fools, loathe as I am to say it." The rain lessened. "Getting back on track here, you are the vessel, the JAILOR of the fox, not the fox reincarnate." He sighed. "Look, I didn't come here to make you sad, or to inform you of your burden. I actually have another reason to be here tonight." He paused. "You asked who I was correct?" Seeing Naruto's head nod, he continued. "Hear me out, for I don't lie to you when I state who I am. It will sound crazy, but keep in mind: there's a giant fox bigger than a village currently taking up residency in your stomach." Naruto smiled at that. "Now then, on to me. I have been called many things in my time on this plane of existence. Lord, husband, welp, geezer, and even dad a few times. I have had many professions, ranging from being lord of the land, to a lowly farmer. I have many titles, from great one, down to my favorite, father." He paused, gathering himself together. "I am he who would silence the day, the bringer of storms, and the deity of lightning. I am the slayer of the fearsome Orochi. I AM SUSANO'O!" He bellowed, as he exploded into lightning, changing his image. No longer was there an old man. Now stood a 6 foot tall man, covered in samurai armor up to the head, with a billowing white mane of hair behind him.

'This is too much!' Thought Naruto. 'No way is he a god!'

But he wasn't finished. "And you, young Uzumaki, will be my champion!" Ah, the kicker.

*THUD*

Looking at the now unconscious blond, the old god tilted his head. "Too much at once?"

When Naruto came to, he found himself in a dark, murky tunnel, filled with sewer pipes that spanned the entire tunnel, and in ankle deep water. "Where am I?"

"This is your mindscape." A voice said from behind him.

Naruto jumped, and turned around. "AH! Oh, it's just you, Susano'o." Wait for it... "AH! Lord Susanoo!" Naruto cried, falling to his knees, and prostrating himself in front of the old god.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Ah, that was a great prank!" The old god snickered. "You should have seen the look on your face when you saw me! It was hilarious!" He looked at the jinchuriki's position. "Aw, come on! Get up!" Seeing the confusion on Naruto's feature's, Susanoo frowned. "Now! Up and at um!"

Naruto jumped to his feet, and a few feet back as well. "But... why don't you want me to-"

"Stop right there, young Uzumaki." The Stormbringer commanded. "While I am flattered, you are my champion, and never need to lower yourself in my presence, unless we are among other deities. Then, pretty much do that." He looked around. "Now, as I said, this is your mindscape, and it seems pretty cramped in here. So, let's go somewhere more open than this."

He snapped his fingers, and transported the pair of them to a large clearing in front of a giant cage with a tag that was inscribed with the kanji for "Seal."

"Woah!" Naruto cried in exasperation. "That's one big cage!"

"Yes, it is." Susanoo spoke. "It has to be, in order to hold the largest of the biju."

Naruto's eyes widened considerably, looking over the cage again. "You mean that the nine-tails is right behind this door?"

Susanoo chuckled. "Now, I wouldn't say _right_ behind. We'd be able to see the giant fuzzball by now if he was right there."

**"I HEARD THAT!"** was heard from behind that bars, as well as the sound of large impacts, similar to when an Akimichi in his biggest form lands on his backside.

Sliding to a halt, for the King of the biju does not skid, the nine-tails looked on at the pair of people outside of the cage. **"So, my jailor visits me at last?"** The giant fox inquired. **"Well? What are you here for? Power? Or is it just to spite me like the rest of your kind?"** The fox snarled, stomping a foot.

"Now now, Kurama," Susanoo said, looking the giant fox in the eyes. "Remember who you are talking to." He looked at Naruto, who was shaking in fear, his skin gone completely pale in shock. "And by my father, quit scaring the kid!"

**"Aw."** The giant fox pouted. **"And I was having a lot of fun, too."** He grumbled, before sighing.

Immediately, the giant fox started to shrink down to the size of a man, albeit a large man, but a man nonetheless. Once his shape solidified, clothes appeared on the man, while his nine tails swished around behind him, and he had a pair of fox ears on top of his head of red hair that twitched around. "Could you remove the seal now so that we can talk more cordially?" the now-human looking fox asked, arms crossed.

Naruto looked at Susano'o for advice, who merely nodded. Walking up to the seal, he grabbed a corner, and began to pull on it. But before much of it could come off, a hand stopped him. "Now, now son." A voice that radiated respect said. "Why would you try something like this so early?"

Naruto spun around, and came face to face with the Fourth Hokage himself, Minato Namikaze. "L-lord Hokage?"

Minato just laughed. "I have a better name that you can call me. How about dad?"

**A/N:** Fireboy is Back! Ok, don't hate me, but updates will be slow. College and work, and government shit, keeps me busy all the time, so I'm updating as I get it done. Also! **I need a beta!** I literally finished this, went and read it on the actual site... and found like three errors ***Bangs head on wall*** So, yeah. I could use some help. PM me if interested.

**A/N 2:** Completely unrelated to the story, just so you know. Chapter 700 of the MANGA proves it! **NARUHINA IS CANNON!** Suck on that! Ok, rant over :)


	2. The path that I will walk

A/N: Thanks to all that reviewed and/or favorited/followed!

Now, on with the story!

Chapter 2: The path that I will walk

Naruto looked at the large blonde legend standing before him. "D-Dad? Y-you're my FATHER?!" he cried out, exasperated.

Minato looked at the small jinchuriki, confusion etched on his face. "Yes, and Kushina Uzumaki is..." Minato paused for a moment, as saddness overtook him. "Or rather, was your mother. How could you not know this? Didn't Hiruzen tell you of your parentage, of your clan?"

Naruto frowned. "No, was he supposed to?"

Minato just sighed. "Urgh, there are so many things that you should have been made aware of. Look, I have limited time, and I can't explain everything now. If you go to my mansion, now yours, behind the Hokage monument, I have a large library full of clan history for the Uzumaki clan, since your mother was the last of the clan, that we know of. Now," he continued, ignoring the amazed look on Naruto's face, "Back to the reason that I showed up in the first place; why on Earth were you about to remove that seal?!" Minato exploded. "Behind that seal is the Kyuubi, that I sealed within yourself at the cost of my own life. Why the FUCK were you about to remove it?" Minato demanded.

"I-I.. er... I was... u-um..." Naruto spluttered out, inable to make coherent sentences at the moment.

"If your done being pissed at your only son, Minato" a commanding voice spoke, "then I believe that we can get some discussion down." said Susano'o.

"And just who are you?" Minato asked, his eyes narrowed. "And how did you get in here?"

"Me?" the god asked, pointing at himself. "Oh, I'm just an old man, and Naruto's current guardian. As to how I got in here, well, I'll keep you guessing." He smiled a vampire smile.

Minato quirked his eyebrows a bit. "At least my son has someone looking out for him." He looked back to Naruto, who was trying to seem smaller. "Interesting choice in friends, son. Now, come here. I wasn't angry at you neceserally. I'm just curious, why were you trying to remove that seal?"

Naruto mumbled something unitelligable. "Speak up, Naruto, I couldn't hear you."

"Because I wanted to speak to Kurama on a civil level!" Naruto spewed out.

Minato griamced. "Why would you want to speak to that... that... monster on a civil level?"

Kurama growled low. "I'm right here, Namikaze. Mind your speach."

"Enough!" Susano'o demanded. "This bickering is pointless." He pointed at Minato. "You are too quick to judge a being based on what it did to you personally." He pointed at Kurama. "And you are too easy to anger on pointless things." He looked down to Naruto. "And you, child, are too quiet to speak in front of your father." He sighed. "Now then, can we discuss things like civil adults, plus 1 child?"

Minato looked confused. "That man is the Nine-tailed Fox?" He poked Kurama through the bars of the prison like seal. "But where is your fur?" The others deadpanned.

Kurama swatted his hand away in irritation. "I am not some novelty to poke or prod. I am a proud creature, beyond the lengths of your comprehension." He stated proudly... followed by stomping his foot childishly.

Naruto giggled. "Then why are you so childish, Kurama?"

The fox growled a bit. "You have no room to talk, brat."

Susano'o sighed. "This is getting us nowhere. Look, " he said, motioning to The man-fox, "That being, the nine-tailed fox, is the key to your son getting stronger. If he were serious, Kurama could have escaped from the son about two years ago."

Flabbergasted, the dead Hokage looked at Kurama. "How could you have escaped my son?! I sealed you away with the Shinigami himself!"

Susano'o just laughed. "As powerful as that contract is, Kurama has my blessing. (How else does he make natural disasters with his tails :P AND FUCK YOUR SCIENTIFIC REASONING!) And the shinigami works for my mother-in-law. Even though she's dead. (Working with the interpretation that Izanami is the queen of the underworld.)"

"I... I see." Aquiesed the dead blonde. "But that would make you-" His eyes widened.

"Stop!" Yelled Susano'o. "Yes, I am Susano'o. but no prostration. It's weird for my champion's father to be doing that. Besides," he added slyly. "I don't need the whole honorifics thing going on for the forseeable future."

"But I will disappear soon. Sure, since I'm not repairing the seal, I'm lasting longer, but I will disappear soon, my chakra used up."

Susano'o laughed maniacly. "Wrong sir! You, and your lovely, but very much dead, wife will be here in your son's head for a good long while."

Naruto jumped for joy. "Yatta! I get to meet BOTH of my parents! Awesome!"

Minato slumped. "She's gonna kill me..."

Susano'o patted him on the back good-naturedly. "And since you can't die in here, she can KEEP on killing you. Isn't it grand?" He grinned.

"Sadistic bastard." The dead man muttered.

"Thank you, dear Hokage. It's been awhile, but I STILL got it." His smile faded. "Now, on to more pressing matters. Your son, for some reason unbeknownst to me, has decided to forgive the people of Konoha for their negligence, and desires to be Hokage, just like you." Minato's eyes lit up. "BUT! We must train him first. Naruto will be instructed by yourself and Kurama in the way of the ninja, since you and him are fairly similar. In the meantime, I will be teaching him how to use the powers of the storm, and my own divine abilities. I know his affinities because, well, I'm me, and they are Wind and Water primarily, with a bonus of lightning from me and you, and fire by being the Kyuubi host." He started pacing. "Now, we can do the divine stuff in his mindscape, which is changing by the way. No way am I training is this dank sewer." he muttered, turning to Minato. "And you, my good man, will be training him in reality until his days at the acadamy start, in which case he will be trained in his mind, and we will split the time, somehow..." he shrugged. "Meh. We'll figure that out."

"That's... a lot of stuff being planned out for him already." Minato eyed the old god warily. "What plans do you have for my boy?"

Susano'o's eyes narrowed. "The beast Orochi has been acting up again. While he cannot physically manifest as I can, he can still recruit others for his cause... which is just general mayem and distruction. Your ex-companion, Orochimaru, fell for his influence whilst you were dead. The old bat is mad with power, and unknowingly is training his body to host the Orochi's spirit. Before that happens, Naruto must kill Orochimaru. And don't start." The stormbringer said, noticing Minato's worried expression. "Orochimaru is protected by unholy power. There's a reason he's hard to kill. Only a god's power can kill that man. And I would act, but it would attract too much attention."

"So, we are training my son to kill a demon in human skin?" Minato asked skeptically.

"Essentially, yes." Susano'o nodded.

"Cool!" Naruto shouted from behind the pair. Spinning around, the boy was jumping up and down, holding the seal paper in his hands.

"Naruto, when did you remove that?" Minato asked carefully.

"About... 10 seconds ago. Why?"

"Oh my god..." Minato cursed.

"Yes?" Susano'o grinned.

In reality, the ground around Naruto buckled under the pure, unrestrained power that was the nine-tailed fox, blasting back trees and tearing up the earth in a raging storm... that somehow left the house intact. Huh.

As the raging storm was happening, day turned to night, and a little girl with pale eyes ran crying into a cave to get away from some bullies... never mind the rain.

"Intersting." An elderly woman said, as she watched the girl run into the cave. "Let's speed up the wheel of fate, shall we?"

A/N: Special thanks to imortal333 for betaing this chapter, and the end was the beginning of his idea as well. More later.

A/N2: Happy Holidays everybody!


	3. Chapter 3: The rising sun

Naruto: The Stormbringer

A/N: So, I honestly had this chapter written (or typed XD) out for a week. With all of the reviews, I had so much inspiration! Then life got in the way... Don't hate me! (Puppy dog eyes here)

On with the chapter!

Ch.3: The rising sun

Hinata Hyuuga was generally considered a meek little, mousy type girl. Weak in comparison to the other clan members, especially considering that she was the clan heir, she was frowned upon. In fact, the only reason that she wasn't just branded with the caged bird seal was that she was clan heir, and her sister, only 3, had no hope of being clan heir. Yet.

Yet, amongst all of this, she had one constant in her life: Cinnamon rolls.

Wait.

Right, it was Naruto, not cinnamon rolls. Heh heh. My bad.

Anyway, due to Naruto's confidence, she was able to shed her shy persona, and deal with the hate of her clan. Not that she showed anybody that. If the clan were to see her getting stronger, they would restrict her already limited freedom for more training, and then she wouldn't get to spy on- I mean, observe Naruto. Through observing him when he was alone, she saw all of the hate that he had to go through. In seeing this, she resolved herself to become stronger, so that she could protect Naruto from the people, since he wouldn't do it himself.

Back to the present though.

When Hinata came to a stop, her tearful eyes took a careful glance around the cave that she ran into. All in all, it was pretty insignificant.

"Well," she muttered, taking off her jacket to dry, "at least it gets me out of the rain."

"Yes, I suppose that the rainstorm was rather unexpected." Came an older, feminine voice from the entrance.

Hinata's eyes widened ever so slightly, before she silently patted herself on the back for not clearing away the fake tears. "H-hello? Who is that?" How was she followed? She was checking periodically, and nobody but those bullies were there.

"I am just an old woman, child. Who might you be, young Hyuuga?" The old woman came into view. She wore nothing significant, just a worn kimono made for everyday use. Nobility perhaps.

"M-me? I am H-hinata Hyuuga, h-heiress of the clan." She stumbled out, careful to stutter at least once every phrase. 'I hate this charade! Just leave, woman!'

The old woman smiled. "My it's been a while since someone was so adept at deception that they visibly tricked me. Well done, miss Hyuuga."

Hinata frowned. Had this old woman found out? "W-what do you mean, ma'am? W-why would I l-lie to you?"

The old woman stopped smiling. "It was amusing at first, now it's just annoying. Stop the charade. Be yourself, Hyuuga." Her demands were so... annoying!

"Fine." Hinata muttered, standing tall. "I will be myself. Now, tell me: where did my facàde fail?"

"It didn't." The woman stated simply. "It is just impossible to hide things from me. I see all."

"You lack the Byakugan. How do you see all?" Hinata asked, shifting her weight back to her rear foot, preparing for a jyuken strike.

"Very easily, child." The woman raised her right hand, and a blast of light as bright as the sun lit up the area around her, forcing Hinata to turn away to avoid the blinding light. When it faded, a significantly taller woman dressed in a ceremonial Kimono covered in plants and a large depiction of a sun. "I am the goddess of the sun, and ruling deity of the heavens. I am the goddess of the universe and painter of the land! I am Amaterasu!" Bright fire erupted around her. "Does that answer your question, Hinata Hyuuga?"

Hinata was confused. If this was a goddess, and not some phony, then she was about to be super disrespectful, but if it was a faker, then someone else won't know about her real personality.

"Forgive me, Amaterasu." Hinata began. "Byakugan!" She looked upon the goddess, and all she saw was a great ball of fire in her center, so bright, that her senses overloaded and she collapsed in a heap.

Amaterasu frowned. 'I suppose that was inevitable. We'll have to fix that reaction to me.'

When Hinata awoke, she awoke to the scent of tea being boiled. Looking around, she saw the old goddess, sitting in a seiza position upon a bed of fresh grass. In a cave. 'What the hell?'

"Judging by your expression, I assume that you didn't know that I can manipulate Nature." Amaterasu said, then pouted. "Nobody remembers me anymore."

"Um," Hinata began. "It may have to do with the belief that has spread about a single goddess." Hinata said.

"Bah." Amaterasu just waved her hand in dismissal. "Blasphemers. The lot of them. But you believe, don't you child?" She smiled.

Hinata smiled in return. "Yes, Amaterasu-sama. I believe you now."

The sun goddess laughed. "Oh, it's been too long since I've heard that from a mortal! Ah, but I know why it got old. I hate honorifics." She wrinkled her nose in disgust.

Hinata giggled, but then her expression turned into one of confusion. "Why are you here, and talking to me specifically?"

"Right to the point, eh?" The tea started to boil. "One second please." Amaterasu began to pour the tea into two cups, one for each of them. "Now then," she said, replacing the kettle. "On to the point. I am here specifically because of your love interest." Hinata began to blush. "Oh, stop being so embarrassed. I think it's rather cute." The ruling deity spoke, and then drank some of her tea. "What I want to know right now, is why you haven't chased him yet. I'm sure that he'd accept you."

Hinata fidgeted in her seat of grass. "Um... it's because he's so abused, I'm not sure if he'd react well or not."

Amaterasu nodded. "I see where you are coming from. You're referring to when he was tricked into believing someone was nice, but then he was beaten almost to death. Multiple times."

Hinata nodded sadly, sipping her tea. "He gets so much abuse, that I'm not sure if he'd accept my feelings as genuine."

Amaterasu closed her eyes and said nothing for a few moments, but then after opening them, she had a determined look on her face. "Alright, since my brother has decided to have one, then so shall I!" She looked at the hyuuga heiress. "How often do you get out here?"

Hinata thought for a moment. "Really whenever I want. At least until academy. Since the elders have given up on me, and are intent on training my younger sister, I have a lot of free time."

"Excellent!" Exclaimed the goddess. "Everyday, barring exceptions, come out here and I shall train you. You shall represent my will on this plane of existence. You, Hinata Hyuuga, shall become my champion, my avatar. Do you accept?"

Hinata's eyes widened inconceivably, and then she fainted out of shock.

"Heh heh heh." Amaterasu giggled. "Susanoo's right. That is funny."

The Hokage was sitting at his desk, combating the worst enemy for all kage, paperwork. 'Damn you, Minato!' Hiruzen cursed once again at the dead Hokage. 'Damn you for leaving me with this mess again!'

Sighing, he put some weed tobacco in his pipe, and used a small fire style jutsu to light it. But as he went to take a drag on the pipe, he felt a chakra that he hadn't felt in years. Dropping his pipe, he leaped out his window, ANBU trailing directly behind him. 'Naruto, be alright.'

Meanwhile, back in Naruto's mindscape, Susanoo was laughing his ass off at the actions of the dead blonde. "Oh man! The look on your face, Minato! Classic!" He fell to the floor, clutching his stomach.

Sighing, he got back up. "Now, Naruto, I have something that I want to show you." He drew a sword. "What do you know about kenjutsu?"

Fireboy: So ends another chapter to this, dare I say it, godly chapter.

Imortal333: It'll be more godly next time, when we see some of the results of Naruto and Hinata's training. And let's be honest, any amount of time training with a god and/or goddess is going to result in awesome, am I right?

Fireboy: That is correct, my friend! And thanks for the motivation to add more to the end of the chapter. And the beta read. I'm sure the readers appreciate it!

Readers: YOSH!


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome back, loyal subscribers and new... wait. This isn't Youtube... damn.

I don't own Youtube either. That would be Google. Rich bastards...

Anyway, welcome back to another chapter of Naruto: The Stormbringer, written by yours truly, and promptly beta'd by imortal333. This is pretty much all that I've got. Meh

A/N: Don't own Naruto. Like, at all. Relly, Masashi Kishimoto does. Trust me. It's the internet :)

A/N2: To clear up some things. This story has a large amount of references to Shinto Mythology (like, the entire plot is a reference :P), not the game Okami. Okami is ALSO largely based on Shintoism, so I understand where you guys are coming from, but my story is on the original myths, with a few interpretations on my own behalf. Just so we're clear. [See, you're learning things about other cultures by reading fanfiction. Ain't life just awesome (^_^) ] The motocons are real o.O #randomness :P

Readers: GET ON WITH IT!

Chapter 4: The heroes meet

Konohagakure no Sato, 3 years later (screw off, time skips ftw!)

Naruto Uzumaki, apprentice to the god of thunder, son of both the 4th Hokage, and the bloody red-headed habanero, was sitting in his classroom... asleep. Figures.

As an eraser struck him upside the head, thrown by an irate Iruka, Naruto groggily recalled why he was here.

2 years ago

"But why do I have to enter the Ninja academy?" Naruto asked his father as they sparred in his mindscape. Dodging a right hook, he gave his father a sad look. "I'm already ready to graduate by their standards."

Indeed, after a year of intense tort- er, uh... Training! Yes, lets call it training. After an intense year of training, one would say that Naruto was already around mid-genin level, according to the standard system. And Minato would know, he was Hokage.

"Be that as it may, son," began the dead Hokage, jumping over a leg sweep and landing an open palm strike upon Naruto's forehead, "You still need to go to avoid suspicion about being so powerful so quickly." As Naruto stood back up, Minato slid into the Goken starting kata.

"Can I at least sleep most of the time?"

"Are you sure that you're not a Nara?" A voice called out from behind Naruto.

Naruto shivered to himself. "N-no, Kaa-san."

Kushina stepped into view, grinning. "I thought so, kiddo. Now, DODGE!" she screamed, sending chakra chains after him.

Naruto shivered at that particular thought. 'It doesn't matter that it was in my head. It still hurt!'

"Naruto!" called Iruka, from the front of the classroom. "Can you tell me why we won the war with Iwa?"

"Uhh.. Cause my d- erm, hero, the fourth Hokage wiped out pretty much all of their army with one technique?"

Iruka gave Naruto a hard look. "Can you give me the name of this legendary technique?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Eh he he. No, sorry sensei,"then he thought to himself 'Flying thunder god technique, used by traveling from one seal to another instantaneously, and ignoring distance as is the power of a space-time ninjutsu.'

Iruka sighed. "Can't you just pay attention, Naruto." he mumbled. "It's called the Hiraishin no jutsu, or the flying thunder god technique." He turned around to the blackboard again, and Naruto promptly dropped his head onto his arms.

After class, Naruto rushed to his house... and promptly created another clone, before dispelling himself.

Yeah, class is for shadow clones. Suckers.

Meanwhile, back at the Uzumaki temple in the middle of the woods, Naruto paused in the middle of his katas, to process the clones memories. Nodding to himself, he resumed learning the taijutsu style that his father created to use in conjunction with the Hiraishin.

Naruto was extremely excited that he was learning the prized fighting style of his father, but was a little disheartened upon learning one thing: He needed to use the Hiraishin, or at least the shunshin to use it excessively.

While he, the original was doing this, he had several groups of clones divided up into other training regimens.

One group was working on tree climbing. While he could do it, he had a tendency to fall of at the most random times. He needed to fix that.

Another group was practicing the use of kawarimi and henge. During the course of his training, he discovered that his use of the henge was awkward. He actually transformed during the jutsu. It was no illusion. Granted, it was more taxing, not that he noticed it, and could still be dispelled quite easily, in addition to being a giant chakra shroud that anyone with any chakra sense could detect. Not that they could see what was underneath the shroud, of course.

Due to his unique transformation, he was reading up on as much biology that he could handle... as a ten year old. which is pretty much limited to the human body. Male and female. He mentally shuddered at that.

Another group was studying up on kenjutsu styles, provided by his mother and Susano'o himself.

The final group was studying up on his most enthusiastic topic: Fuuinjutsu. When he found out about his ancestor's affinity towards sealing, Naruto was ecstatic. He was originally gonna put 110 percent towards it, but then he looked at everything else that he had to do. He simply sighed and accepted that he needed moderation.

Shaking his head clear of his thoughts, he resumed his katas with vigor. His dad said that if he was proficient enough, he could advance to the next set.

Hinata was doing something similar, albeit much more focused. Instead of chakra control, as she was already excellent at it because of her heritage, she was working on chakra capacity. Therefore, she was constantly expelling large amounts of chakra from her hands in an effort to block kunai being thrown at her by an amused Amaterasu. It didn't help that the chakra were scalding, yet unmelted. Ouch.

"Come on, Hinata." Amaterasu called out. "I didn't leave a clone of you in class so that you could get burned. Just block the kunai!" She threw another one, which was blocked, but the chakra coating on Hinata's hands faded out as she collapsed on the ground.

'Get up!' Hinata shouted at herself. 'Just get up already.' As she climbed shakily to her feet, she could feel herself sweating. Entering the basic jyuuken stance, she breathed hard, and steadied herself.

Amaterasu nodded. "Good, Hinata. But that's enough for today. Come, get cleaned up. You have a meeting today."

She nodded, then frowned as she made her way to a nearby spring. Amaterasu had been speaking about this 'meeting' for about a week now. Hinata had asked about the meeting multiple times, but the goddess just smiled and said nothing.

Sighing, she proceeded to go to the spring and take a swim, to clean up, and relax her tired muscles.

"And be quick about it. We have a small time window to fit, so chop chop!" the goddess called out.

Dammit.

As Hinata followed the goddess through the forest to their destination, wherever it was, Hinata thought about who they could be meeting. Since they were meeting with Amaterasu, it was clearly someone important, seeing as she was the goddess of the universe and all.

"Amaterasu, could you tell me why you gave me this necklace and mirror? I thought that you knew that I wasn't into this kinda thing." Hinata asked. Hearing nothing, she looked to where the goddess was, and nobody was there. "Amaterasu? Where did you go?"

As she looked around, she saw a temple like structure in the distance, and decided to look there first, seeing as she knew nothing about the forest that she was in.

When she got close, the trees rustled around her. Sliding into a jyuuken stance, she looked around, cursing the fact that she couldn't use her doujutsu. 'I need to get used to it again so that this doesn't happen!' she cursed Amaterasu's 'adjustments.' Sure, now she had no blind spot, but "sight" wasn't quite the right word anymore. More like perpetual knowledge. Which overwhelmed her. Leading to the current predicament.

Glancing around her, she timed her movements and threw a kunai into a bush. Before it could reach it though, a hand shot out and grabbed it.

With Naruto

After he caught the kunai, he lept out of the bush, and sized up his opponent. 'Female, approximately my high, lithe, and built for flexibility. No pupils, so a Hyuuga?'

"Hyuuga-san!" He called out "Why not use your byakugan?"

She flinched slightly, then called back. "Personal reasons."

He nodded, then threw the kunai back to her feet, and pulled out one of his own, holding it in a reverse grip.

She hesitated, then grabbed it, also in a reverse grip, and shifted her stance. Then waited.

He nodded again. She was smart, and acting defensively. Too bad she had the wrong kind of opponent for that to work. He had energy in spades.

So he charged forward and opened with a kunai slash to her mid-section, which was blocked. Using his forward momentum, he attempted a low sweep, to which she responded to by jumping back, then lunging forward with a palm strike towards his stomach. He backflipped away, noting the strike type and his knowledge of the jyuuken. 'Can't even block. How... troublesome.'

Elsewhere in konohagakure, a lazy boy was watching clouds when he looked around him. 'Hmm, must have been my imagination. What a drag.'

With Hinata

'He doesn't recognize me.' She thought. 'I suppose that's expected. My fake persona IS rather shy.'

As he went to punch her again, she tried to block the strike with a chakra laced palm, like how she'd been training. And like the training, his fist stopped. Unlike the training, however, he felt the pain. His eyes went wide, and he jumped back gripping his hand in agony. "Dear sweet Susano'o that hurts!"

Susano'o? Where did she hear that name...

Oh, that's right. Amaterasu's brother.

Oh, shit.

"Alright, kids. That's enough." A deep voice called out. Naruto and Hinata looked to the voice in question. Sure enough, Susano'o stood there with an amused expression.

Naruto grumbled something like "...stupid gods, stopping the fight..."

Hinata gasped. "Naruto-kun! How dare you speak to Susano'o-sama like that!"

Susano'o laughed. "Like I told the kid there, I really don't like honorifics. Also, he is to me what you are to my sister."

Hinata's eyes widened. "So he's... also a champion?"

"Also?" Naruto muttered. "So, wait. "You're a champion? Oh, to who?"

"Listen, gaki." Susano'o said, "You need to pay more attention to what everyone around you says. She's champion to-"

"Me, Amaterasu." A woman, now identified as the queen of the heavens said, walking out of the treeline. "How are you, dear brother. What on earth have you been up to?"

Susano'o grinned. "Oh you know, a bit of this, a bit of that." He looked at the children. "Go rest in the temple, kids. My sister and I are gonna talk."

"Yeah, yeah. Come on, Hinata." Naruto said, walking back to the temple.

Hinata opened her mouth in shock. 'He remembers me!' And promptly fainted.

And end chapter! Yes, she will still be like that around Naruto. It wouldn't be Hinata other wise. How'd I do? Remember, review please! It helps me write faster. Anything at all, from criticism to a "good job, Fireboy. Keep up the work!" is cool! Later, Fireboy19795 out!

|o7 |o7 |o7 |o7 |o7 |o7 |o7 |o7 |o7 |o7 |o7 |o7 |o7 |o7 |o7 |o7 |o7 |o7 |o7 |o7 |o7 |o7 |o7


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So, welcome back to my story. As you can see, the updates are gonna be as random as falling rain. Anyway, here you go :P**

Chapter 5: No title

Uzumaki mask temple

As Naruto walked around the temple where he spent most of his day training, his thoughts drifted to the kunoichi-in-training/avatar-in-training. 'She's really cute, for a Hyuuga.' He thought. Though he kept the blush to himself. He looked over at her, knocked out... somehow. 'How did that happen?!' He thought, sweat dropping. Reaching over, he shook her shoulder once to get her awake, gently but firmly. It worked like magic. Her hand shot out and stopped centimeters from Naruto's forehead, when he jumped backwards.

"Easy there! We're not fighting anymore!" Naruto cried.

Hinata shook her head and rubbed her eyes, stretching all the while. And while she did so, our blonde little friend just nodded mentally. 'Yup, very cute indeed.'

Finished with her stretching, she looked at Naruto. "So, N-naruto-kun, h-how did you m-meet Susano'o?"

Naruto just looked at her. "You actually stutter? Really? I thought it was an act, like me in class."

Hinata blushed. "S-so what! If I s-stutter, y-you can get over i-it." She mumbled.

Naruto just laughed. "No, it's fine. I was just curious. But to answer your question, I met him after I was run out of town on my 7th birthday. So, I guess I got the best birthday present ever so far!"

'Oh, Naruto-kun.' She breathed in, then out to control herself for her next question. "Do you know why you were run out of town?" Chibi-Hinata danced in her head. 'Yes! Not a single one!'

"Of course I do." Naruto looked pointedly at her, and the information surprised her. "But you have to not tell anyone else what I'm about to say."

"N-Naruto-kun, I already-" she began.

"Hinata!" Naruto interrupted her. "This is about more than the Kyuubi!" Her eyes widened in shock. "I can trust you because you're also... like me, in regards to our sensei. But I need to hear you say it."

Hinata sat there, and thought about it. 'He's about to share one of his secrets with me. I'd be a fool to reject that. Even if it is something stupid.' "I g-guess I can keep a secret."

Naruto lit up like a firework. "Awesome! So, as you know, I'm an orphan." She nodded. "I found out who my parents were."

Hinata looked confused. "Why would you need to keep your parents' identity a secret?"

Naruto just laughed. "I'm getting there. My parents were very important people. One of them was Kushina Uzumaki, my mother, and who I get my given name from. She was also known as the-"

"Red Hot-Blooded Habanero, and the p-princess of U-Uzushiogakure." Hinata finished. Then she blushed furiously, realizing that she just interrupted Naruto. "I-I'm s-sorry, Naruto-kun."

Naruto just laughed again. "Don't worry about it. Anyway, onto my dad. He was the Hero of the Third Shinobi war." Hinata's eyes widened. "Yes, you get it. My dad was Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage."

'So that means he's essentially royalty. I can make this work for me. Because of that, I can get a political marriage and appease my clan, AND get Naruto to myself. And if he's anything like the Hokage will be when he's grown...' An image of Minato showed up in her head, just with Naruto's face on it. Her blushed proceeded to cover her head entirely.

Naruto just looked at Hinata in confusion, dumbfounded why her head was changing colors. "Hinata, are you okay?" he went to shake her, but before he could touch her, her hand shot out in a Jyuken strike. Acting on instinct, he grabbed her wrist with his left hand and pinned it back on the ground behind her, dragging her down, and causing him to hover over her. Unfortunately, this proved too much for Hinata to take in, and she fainted.

This was the scene that both Deities walked into. "Oh my." Amaterasu stated, pulling out a fan, and covering her smirk. "It appears that they ARE compatible after all."

Susano'o just grinned. "Yes, which renders most of our discussion moot."

In Naruto's head, Minato had a shit eating grin on his face. "That's my boy. A lady killer already."

Kushina just sighed. "I guess it was inevitable. Though at least he won't be as bad as you with all of your fangirls."

Minato rubbed the back of his head in a very Naruto-ish way. "Heh heh. Yeah, and any he does get will get the message that he's taken already."

Back to reality, Naruto got up so that he wasn't hovering over Hinata. "Uh, my bad?"

"Yes, Naruto. Your bad." A new voice spoke up from behind him.

Naruto turned around. "Oh, hey Itachi-sensei. How goes the spying?"

Flashback no jutsu!

Two years ago, Naruto was traning (as usual) in the temple. But away from the masks. They were creepy. Especially the Shinigami one. (shudders). But otherwise, it was a pretty normal day. So imagine Naruto's surprise when an S-rank missing-nin just walks up to the mask temple and starts to open the door. IMAGINE IT!

Naruto was about to yell out in fear, but a quick mental scolding convinced him otherwise. Using the henge, he hid behind the door of one of the rooms.

So when Itachi opened the door, he found nobody inside the temple. At least today. Sighing, the wayward Uchiha wandered along the temple, apparently searching for something. As he opened the door to one of the rooms, he was assaulted by a wave of shuriken. Now, this was certainly unexpected, but not unheard of. And being an S-rank nin, missing or not, he knew how to handle situations such as these. 'Found him.' The raven ninja thought to himself. Looking around with his Sharingan blazing, he found several chakra signatures in the appearance of various objects around the room. Stabbing each one with a kunai, the multitude of combatants dwindled until there were none left. "Where are you, Naruto-kun?" he muttered more to himself than anyone else.

"Right here, jerk!" Naruto shouted from above, dropping down on top of Itachi. But Itachi was ready. He quickly substituted, and threw a single shuriken, before flashing through some signs, and the shuriken multiplied by 20. Naruto dropped to the floor, and laid flat to avoid the shower of death, and threw himself up and drew a kunai in one motion.

"Very good, Naruto-kun." Itachi spoke simply. "But you have already lost." Then the entire world shifted. When the world was clear again, he was in the same spot that he was when he looked... Itachi... in... the... eyes... Damnit!

"Genjutsu." Naruto said, mentally cursing himself.

"Very astute, Naruto-kun. Yes, it was all a genjutsu. That is to say, it didn't happen. But, I saw everything. You are developing quite well, for being a social outcast." Itachi remarked.

"Enough toying with the boy, Itachi." A familiar voice spoke up, at least familiar to Naruto. "Are you gonna hold him hostage all day, or get down to business?" Susano'o stepped out from behind one of the doors.

Itachi's eyes narrowed. "Who might you be?"

Susano'o feigned sadness. "See, Naruto-kun? Nobody ever remembers me." He smiled then. "And that is no way to talk to someone who owns your sword, Itachi."

"Own's my..." Itachi thought for a moment. The only sword he owns is a tanto, and he knows THAT one's his. He got it issued via ANBU. The only other thing that he could be talking about would be the Totsuka blade. But how could he know about that?

"What do you know of my weapon?" Itachi asked, widening his stance.

Susano'o's eyes narrowed. "Watch yourself, boy. You know not who I am. But let me change that." His form shimmered. "I am Susano'o, lord of storms and bringer of chaos. And Naruto Uzumaki is my avatar on this plane of existence. You WILL yield, Uchiha."

Itachi seemed to debate this for a moment. "I need some proof to believe that you are the great god Susano'o."

The storm god got a glint in his eyes. "I thought you'd never ask." Lightning flashed outside, and thunder rolled. All of a sudden, a lightning bolt hit the ground outside, and bounced off towards the storm god. It coalesced into a large spear, made entirely out of gold, and tipped with steel. Does this prove that I am real?"

Itachi stared in shock. He just watched a god pull a weapon out of lightning! AND he recorded it with his sharingan! "Yes, I believe that it does."

The aging god nodded. "Good. Now, you will be training Naruto in the way of the ninja where I cannot, whenever you can, whenever I cannot."

Itachi just nodded.

Flashback no jutsu kai!

Itachi blinked once. "As well as can be expected since I have about one ally in a nest of sharks."

"I take offense to that statement!" An indignified voice shouted out.

Itachi sighed. "Kisame, get in here."

A large blue man with gill looking facial features and serrated teeth walked in through the door that Itachi came in through. He had a large sword strapped to his back, that was covered in bandages, with only the hilt exposed, and the pommel was in the shape of a skull.

Noticing Naruto's guarded expression, Kisame gave him a devious smirk. "Hey kid, the name's Kisame Hoshigaki, kenjutsu extraordinair."

"But I already have a kenjutsu teacher." Naruto deadpanned.

Kisame's eyebrow rose a bit. "Really? Who?"

"Susano'o-sensei."

"Right, a god is your sensei."

"That's right."

"..."

"..."

"WHAT THE FUCK?! A GOD IS YOUR SENSEI?!" Kisame exclaimed.

Everyone, sans Hinata who was passed out, covered their ears. "Easy, sharky," Susano'o groaned. "I'm pretty sure they could hear you in Kumo."

"Well, boo-frickady-hoo. I'm sorry, my mind is being blown today. First Itachi convinces me to spy on Akatsuki with him, no small feat, by the way, now this shrimp-" ("Hey!") "-tells me that he's being taught kenjutsu by a god?!"

"Yes," Susano'o began, "And honestly, while I am good at kenjutsu, I need to teach his clones other things. So, I was thinking that you could help, Mr. I'm So Amazing."

Kisame just stared at the deity for a moment. "Okay, I'll bite." Naruto started to snicker. "Shut up brat, your life is about to be hell. And what about the girl?"

Amaterasu looked at her unconscious apprentice. "Eh, I don't know. Sure, why not? Take her on as well. She's gonna be using the Kusanagi when we get it back from Orochimaru anyway."

"Sure." Kisame muttered. "Talk about murdering S-rank criminals in front of me. Why not?"

Susano'o chuckled, then looked at Itachi. "By the way, Mr. Red eyes." Itachi frowned at the nickname. "When Naruto's ready for it, the Totsuka blade goes to him as is his right as my avatar on this plane." Itachi nodded once. "Glad we got that straightened out."

**End chapter. You can thank imortal333, my beta for proof reading and suggesting the flashback to avoid potholes. Peace!**


End file.
